


Deutsche Version - Wenn ich dich liebe

by amaraal



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD book canon, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaraal/pseuds/amaraal





	Deutsche Version - Wenn ich dich liebe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nodbear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nodbear).



** Wenn ich dich liebe, was geht es dich an? **

Autor: amaraal  
Pairing: Holmes/Watson Buchversion, WIP  
Rating: PG  
Wortanzahl: 4200 (bis jetzt)  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts...  
Zusammenfassung: Überschrift gestohlen aus Annika Reichs Kurzgeschichte ‚Wenn ich dich liebe, was geht es dich an?’ Ich wollte es mal in meiner Muttersprache versuchen. Verstörend. Hätten Holmes und Watson sich gesiezt?  
A/N: Font: Baskerville Old Face. Tausend und einen Dank an [](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/)**nodbear** \- beta reader und Übersetzerin.  
A/N 2: YAY to [](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/profile)[**nodbear**](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/) bestest beta reader and translator ever! *extra hugs*

Here is the link to the _[English](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/61972.html)_ version!

For everyone who isn't familiar with the awful German language: We have a formal way of adressing each other - _you_ in German can mean _du_. Close friends and fangirls would address each other with _du_ , but in Victorian England/Germany even close friends would have said _Sie_. Dear [](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/profile)[**nodbear**](http://nodbear.livejournal.com/) \- there is no possible translation for _gesiezt_ :)

Enjoy!

*******

Sein Herz ein Stück gesprungenes Glas, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit wann es zerbrechen würde. Zwei Finger der rechten Hand berührten seine Lippen, mit der linken hielt er die Zeitung, Watson stand am Fenster, nahm ihm das Licht, sein Schatten fiel auf ihn. Äußerlich gelassen, innerlich gespannt wie eine Stahlfeder, registrierte er jedes Geräusch: das Ticken der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, die Wagen auf der Straße, die vorüber fuhren. Rufe und Lachen der Menschen draußen, unberührt von dem Feuer, das in seiner Seele brannte.

  


Ein Feuer mit einem blauen Kern. 

Manch einer nannte ihn kühl, abweisend, stolz, unnahbar. Rationalität war sein Weg Würde zu bewahren, die Kontrolle zu behalten, nicht abzuweichen von dem einmal eingeschlagenen Weg. Kontrolle. O ja. Seit vier Jahrzehnten hatte er die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle, sein Herz gehabt, bis zu dem Tag an dem _er_ in sein Leben getreten war: Dr. John Hamish Watson. 

Er seufzte und schlug eine Seite um, raschelte vergeblich mit dem Papier, um Watsons Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber der Doktor war seltsam abwesend, fast unnatürlich grausam in seiner Abwesenheit, körperlich und gedanklich.

Er hatte Verwandte besucht, auf dem Land, und war als ein Fremder zurück gekehrt. Holmes suchte in seinen Gebärden, an seiner Kleidung nach Beweisen die diese Veränderung erklären würden. Was war geschehen? Etwas war geschehen. Nichts unaufhaltsames, wie Tod oder Geburt, etwas anderes war dem Mann begegnet, der jetzt seit fast zehn Jahren mit ihm unter einem Dach lebte, sein Leben mit ihm teilte, ihn und sich selbst zu ewigem, literarischem Ruhm verholfen hatte, jedes Detail Brotkrumen gleich auflas, um es seinen Lesern des Strand Magazins in aufregenden und viel zu romantischen Geschichten mitzuteilen. Holmes seufzte unhörbar. Sein Herz schlug laut in seinen Ohren, der Klumpen in seiner Brust blieb wo er war, das Organ eine Maschine, die ihre Arbeit tat. Und doch... Er seufzte erneut.

„Holmes, was fehlt Ihnen?“ Die freundlichen blauen Augen sahen besorgt zu ihm hinüber, das Licht brach sich endlich Bahn durch die grauen Wolken, die schon seit Tagen den Himmel verdunkelten. Licht, daß sich in Strahlen um die noch immer hagere Gestalt des Doktors ergoß, nur ein paar Sekunden, die Holmes vorkamen wie eine Ewigkeit. 

Watson war ein Mensch der anderen half, selbst dann, wenn die Hilfe schon fast zu spät war. Er fühlte mit ihnen, spendete ihnen Trost, bis zum Ende, eine Lichtgestalt. Er gab ihnen Wärme, eine Wärme, die aus dem Herzen kam, nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie waren wie Tag und Nacht, dachte Holmes und zündete sich eine Pfeife an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte:

„Watson, vielleicht brauche ich eine Luftveränderung. So sehr ich London auch liebe, und wie sehr die Menschen mich hier brauchen...“ Er seufzte erneut, „...aber man muß hin und wieder den eigenen Standpunkt verändern. Sonst vergißt man sich und wer man ist. Stimmen Sie mit mir darin überein?“

„Selbstverständlich, Holmes, alter Knabe.“ Der Doktor lächelte, wieder strömten Bahnen von Licht ins Zimmer. ‚Gott liebt ihn,’ dachte Holmes und lächelte ebenfalls. 

„Wohin dachten Sie soll die Reise gehen?“

„Hmm, ich dachte ich besuche meinen Bruder Mycroft. Wie Sie wissen, hat er ein Anwesen in Chichester. Er hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn Sie mich begleiten würden, das heißt: wenn Sie Zeit haben und es ihnen nichts ausmacht mit einem Gefährten zu reisen, den von Zeit zu Zeit die trübsten Gedanken überkommen.“

Watson lachte leise und näherte sich dem Sessel, in dem Holmes saß, legte eine Hand auf die Lehne und sah auf den Sitzenden hinunter.

„Ihr Bruder, Mycroft, wird auch da sein?“

„Nein, er ist selten dort. London und die Regierungsgeschäfte halten ihn davon ab. Und dann, er verabscheut zu reisen. Jede überflüssige Bewegung lehnt er grundsätzlich ab. Er hat etwas von einem  Connaisseur , er liebt das Beständige, Unbewegte. Jeder Schritt ist wohlüberlegt, durchdacht und wird erst dann ausgeführt, wenn er einem bestimmten Zweck dient...“ Er wollte zu einer langen Tirade ansetzen, was Mycroft getan hatte in dem Jahr, in dem er volljährig wurde, unterließ es jedoch, als er Watsons Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Er hörte ihm nicht zu. Etwas anderes lenkte ihn ab. Bloß was?

„Wie war Ihre Reise, Doktor? Gibt es etwas neues außer der Tatsache, daß sie glaubten Ihre Taschenuhr verloren zu haben, aber der Stallbursche sie Ihnen unversehrt zurück brachte und Sie ihm darauf hin einen halben Sovereign gaben?“

„Holmes! Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder. Wie haben sie das heraus gefunden?“ 

„Nun, Watson,“ Holmes tat genüßlich einen Zug an seiner Pfeife, „...ich habe ihn gefragt.“ Watson lachte schallend und schlug Holmes leicht auf den Arm. 

„Mein lieber Holmes.“ Sagte er und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

‚Ja, er nennt mich seinen ‚lieben Holmes’, er berührt mich, aber nicht zu oft. Manchmal, wenn er sich unbeachtet glaubt, sieht er mich an...’ Erneut an seiner Pfeife ziehend stieß er eine mächtige Rauchwolke aus, die wie ein Schleier zwischen ihm und Watson hernieder sank. ‚Mein lieber Watson,’ dachte er. ‚Was stimmt mit Ihnen nicht?’ 

Die grauen Augen kurz erhebend, hob er die Zeitung vor sein Gesicht, spähte ab und zu über deren Rand und sah seinen Freund erneut am Fenster stehen, offensichtlich in Sorge über etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte. Er seufzte unhörbar. Vielleicht würde ihr Aufenthalt in Chichester Licht ins Dunkel bringen.

  
*** 

  
Das englische Wetter tat ihnen keinen Gefallen. Es war naß und grau als sie ankamen, und es blieb so bis es nach zwei Tagen aufzuklaren begann. Zögernd stahlen sich einzelne Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolken, ließen die Tropfen an Ästen und Zweigen funkeln.

Arm in Arm wagten sie sich hinaus, schlenderten die Nässe nicht achtend, durch den großen Park, der das Anwesen umgab. 

„Nun, Watson, wollen Sie mir nicht erzählen, was vorgefallen ist, auf Ihrer letzten Reise? Etwas bedrückt Sie...“

„Holmes, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Eine alte Familiengeschichte...“ 

„Nun, Familiengeschichten neigen dazu eines Tages alt zu werden und in sich zu zerfallen wie eine alte Kate. Um was genau ging es?“

Er fühlte, wie Watsons Arm in seinem zitterte. Etwas, was diese reine Seele erschüttert hatte, mußte vorgefallen sein. Er drängte ihn nicht. Watson würde sich ihm anvertrauen. Der Doktor blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

„Watson?“

„Es ging um die Familie, das Fortführen der Linie, den Stammbaum, Holmes. Mein Bruder war zwar verheiratet, hat aber keine Kinder aus dieser Ehe. Es gibt zwei Cousinen und einen Onkel, aber auch sie haben keine Kinder oder hatten Kinder, die jung starben. Man bedrängte mich mit Fragen und, kurz und gut – ich soll mich vermählen.“ 

Holmes blieb fast das Herz stehen. 

„Was? Mein lieber Watson. Eine Heirat ist keine leichte Angelegenheit. So etwas will gut überlegt und vorbereitet sein. Und dann,“ er lachte, zu laut, „...haben Sie denn schon jemanden gefunden, eine Frau, die in ihre Pläne einwilligen würde?“ 

„Nein, Holmes.“ Gab Watson zögernd zu. „Nein. Ich hätte, weiß Gott, des öfteren Gelegenheit gehabt eine Dame um ihre Hand zu bitten, aber...“ Er sah erneut zu Holmes auf, und seine blauen Augen spiegelten das Blau des Himmels wider.

„Aber...“

„...da ist noch ein anderer Grund, der verhindert, das ich heiraten kann...“ 

„Das Sie nicht heiraten können, oder nicht heiraten wollen?“ 

„Holmes!“ Der Detektiv lächelte. Wie einfach es war, Watson zu provozieren. 

„Nun, Watson, ich bin der denkbar schlechteste Ratgeber in einer solchen Sache. Sie wissen, was ich von Heirat und über die Liebe denke...“

„Nichts gutes.“ Der Doktor lächelte, sah dabei aber zu Boden.

„Also?“

„Also was?“

„Können Sie nicht, oder wollen Sie nicht?“ Watson, der sehr wohl merkte, daß der Mann an seiner Seite wußte, daß etwas nicht stimmte, sah in die ernsten, grauen Augen. 

„Ich will nicht heiraten, Holmes.“ Sagte er dann einfach, und seine breiten Schultern strafften sich.

„Darf man fragen warum nicht?“

„Müssen Sie fragen?“ Nun war es an Holmes stehen zu bleiben und auf den kleineren Mann hinab zu schauen, nur um nach einigen Augenblicken verwirrt auf eine Gruppe großer Buchen zuzugehen, deren Äste wie trauernd auf den nassen Rasen herab hingen.

„Wissen Sie, Holmes... als ich aus dem Krieg zurück kam hätte ich mir gewünscht, daß da jemand wäre, eine Frau, die auf mich wartet... Aber was hätte ich ihr schon bieten können? Der größte Teil der Erbschaft fällt an meinen Bruder, das Anwesen ist überschuldet, wissen Sie? Und die bescheidene Pension als ehemaliger Armeearzt möchte ich niemandem zumuten.“

„Watson! Hören Sie auf so schlecht über sich zu reden. Sie haben Ihrem Land gedient, Sie wurden verwundet, Sie sind immer noch Arzt! Woher wollen Sie wissen, daß es für immer so bleiben wird? Es wird sich bald eine bessere Stelle für Sie finden lassen, oder Sie eröffnen, wie Sie es sowieso vor hatten, eine eigene Praxis. Na? Da haben Sie es! Jetzt fängt es an zu regnen. Lassen Sie uns hier im Schutz der Bäume bleiben, bis es nachläßt.“ 

Eng beieinander stehend warteten sie, bis sich der Schauer verzogen und die Sonne hinter den schnell ziehenden Wolken hervor kam. Holmes hielt den Blick unverwandt auf den Regen gerichtet, während er spüren konnte, wie Watson neben ihm stand, warm und aufgeregt, wie ein kleiner Junge, der darauf wartete, daß etwas bestimmtes passieren würde, passieren mußte... Wenn er bloß wüßte, was? Hatte der Doktor ihm nicht ein Geständnis gemacht, vor ein paar Minuten? Warum wollte er denn nicht heiraten? 

  
Auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Gemächer grübelte Holmes darüber nach. Es konnte mehrere Gründe geben.

A) Watson hatte eine Geliebte, die aber bereits verheiratet war. 

B) Er hatte eine Frau kennen gelernt, aber bevor er ihr einen Antrag hatte machen können, war diese Frau gestorben.

C) Er hatte das allein sein schätzen gelernt, und wollte aus diesem Grund nicht heiraten.

D) Er war verliebt.

E) Aber nicht in eine Frau...

Der letzte Gedanke, nicht unerwartet, traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Was wenn... ja, was wenn...

Sie wurden zum Essen gerufen und genossen einen hervorragenden Rehrücken in Rotweinsoße, dazu grüne Bohnen und Püree. Gekrönt wurde der Abend durch ein köstliches Eis, hergestellt aus Pistazien und Sahne, verziert mit einer Sahnehaube und Kirschen.

Der Doktor aß mit Appetit, aber nicht so viel wie sonst. Holmes nippte hier, aß da einen Happen ließ dort etwas zurück. Er rauchte zu viel, und unterhielt Watson mit Gruselgeschichten aus den Büchern, die er als Kind mit Mycroft hier in der Halle gelesen hatte. 

Sie verabschiedeten sich vor Watsons Tür, wünschten einander eine gute Nacht und verschwanden in ihren Zimmern. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, fühlte Holmes nach seinem Herzen. Es schlug, wie immer, kräftig und regelmäßig. Was für ein heimtückisches und hinterhältiges Ding es doch war.

*** 

Wohl die halbe Nacht saß Holmes am offenen Fenster, mit bloßen Füßen, eingehüllt in sein Nachtgewand und eine Decke. Es war noch immer kühl, aber er spürte die Kälte nicht. Er rauchte, paffte nachdenklich vor sich hin, beobachtete wie die Wolken vor dem vollen Mond vorüber zogen, und dachte an den Freund, der nur durch eine Wand von ihm getrennt, sicherlich in tiefem Schlummer lag. Er seufzte, stand auf und ging zu Bett. 

Es war kühl unter den steifen Laken, aber sein Leib brannte, brannte wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er griff nach dem _Ding_ , der Schlange, die jeder Mann von Zeit zu Zeit besiegen mußte, wenn er nicht verrückt werden wollte. Die seine war groß und schwer, glatt und heiß ruhte sie in seiner Hand, voll und doch unbeteiligt. Als sei es nur eine Prüfung, eine Gebärde, ein Spiel das gespielt werden mußte. Es gab keinen Sieger, nur einen Besiegten. 

Holmes schloß die Augen und gab sich seinen Empfindungen hin. Wenn nur nicht immer... jedes Mal, wenn er es tat... _Er_ war da, ganz nah und warm. Seine starken Hände, die ihn hielten, sein Atem, der ihm ins Ohr flüsterte... _‚Holmes,’_ Die blauen Augen voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe. Er seufzte und war ganz nah, ganz nah bei Watson, seinem lieben, lieben Watson... _„Nein, nicht..._ _ Watson!“  _ Sein Flehen nützte nichts, sein Samen strömte aus ihm heraus und mit ihm sein Stolz. Mit zitternden Lippen küßte er den eigenen Daumenballen, biß sich ins eigene Fleisch bis der Schmerz ihn zurück brachte, zurück in die Realität, zurück zu Wasser und einem weichen Schwamm der die Spuren so schnell es ging tilgte, ihn zurück ließ, äußerlich sauber aber in der Tiefe seiner Seele voller Scham und Reue...

_ „Wenn ich ihn liebe, was geht es ihn an?“ _ dachte er noch, bevor ihn ein leichter Schlummer übermannte, ein Schlaf in dem eine starke Hand ihn hielt und das Kitzeln von Haaren an seiner Schläfe ihm die Illusion verlieh, endlich den Mann gefunden zu haben... den einen gefunden zu haben... Er schlief und träumte von einem Kuß, umgeben von grünen Zweigen in denen der Tau glitzerte wie die Tränen in Watsons blauen Augen am Tage zuvor.

*** 

Am nächsten Morgen beobachtete er Watson, wie er mit gutem Appetit sein Frühstück einnahm. Erst zwei Scheiben Toast, dann ein Ei, dann noch eins, noch zwei Scheiben Toast und als auch die gegessen waren, sah sein Freund auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

„Keinen Hunger, Holmes?“

„Nein, Watson. Ich bleibe hierbei...“ antworte der Detektiv und schwenkte seine Zigarette.

„Sie rauchen zu viel, mein Freund.“ Sagte der Doktor und wandte den Blick ab.

„Lassen Sie mir ein Laster, Watson, ich bitte Sie. Nicht jeder ist so vollkommen wie Sie.“ Der Doktor lachte gutmütig.

„Niemand ist frei von Lastern, Holmes. Sagen Sie mir nicht immer wieder, daß das eine der Grundvoraussetzungen ist, die es Ihnen ermöglicht, Verbrecher dingfest zu machen? Weil sie... Laster haben?“ 

Holmes tat einen langen Zug, sah Watson aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern an und nickte bedächtig. 

„So ist es, Watson. So ist es. Laster und Dummheit. Ich würde meinen rechten Arm geben für ein intelligentes Verbrechen!“

„Holmes, na! Sagen wir, Ihren linken Arm. Da Sie Rechtshänder sind dürfte Ihnen der rechte Arm mit Sicherheit bald fehlen...“ Nun war es an Holmes zu lachen. 

„Denken Sie nur! Wie wollen Sie Violine spielen – mit nur einem Arm? Unmöglich, sage ich. Wollen Sie nicht von meinem Toast kosten? Die Orangenmarmelade ist einfach zu köstlich.“ 

Holmes erstarrte in der Bewegung. Der Doktor hielt ihm ein Stück Toast hin, dick bestrichen mit Marmelade. Ohne Nachzudenken hielt Holmes die Hand fest und nahm das Stück direkt mit den Zähnen. 

O, wie groß wurden da die blauen Augen! Doch dann blitzten die Zähne, die rosa Lippen teilten sich und das wunderbar warme Lachen des Arztes füllte den Raum, mehr noch – eine Zunge schnellte hervor und leckte die Marmelade von der sonnengebräunten Haut. Holmes blieb der Toast fast im Halse stecken, er hustete und schon war sein Freund bei ihm, klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken und ermahnte ihn:

„Langsam, langsam Holmes. Wer hat Ihnen gesagt Sie sollen so schlingen? Hier. Geht es wieder besser? Gut. Nehmen Sie noch ein Stück, aber essen Sie langsam. Sie sollten sowieso mehr zu sich nehmen. Sie sind dürr wie ein Stock.“

Holmes sagte nichts, er hustete noch einmal hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dann zwang er sich zu lächeln und sagte:

„Ist das eine Herausforderung? Dann esse ich alles, was Sie zuviel essen, mein lieber Doktor...“ Entzückt sah er, wie eine charmante Röte Watsons Gesicht färbte, doch dann sah sein Freund ihn an und meinte:

„Abgemacht. Hier – und vergessen Sie den Tee nicht.“

„Kann ich die Zeitung dazu bekommen?“

„Hier. Der Aldridge Fall steht auf Seite zwei.“ Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nahm Holmes das Blatt und das Frühstück endete in geradezu ausgelassener Atmosphäre. 

***

Sie blieben eine Woche auf Chichester; vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Spaziergängen, ein bißchen Tennis und Fahrten auf dem kleinen See, bei denen sie zwei der Stallburschen begleiteten, die nicht viel zu tun hatten, da die Gentlemen nicht ausreiten würden. 

Das Wetter änderte sich nicht, es war und blieb trübe. Als sie nach London zurück kehrten schüttete es wie aus Eimern. Der kurze Weg aus dem Hansom bis zur Haustür von Baker Street 221B durchnäßte sie bis auf die Haut. Lachend ließen sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß fallen, dann, nach einer lautstarken Begrüßung von Mrs Hudson und Holmes Bitte, ihnen Tee zu bringen, eilten sie die siebzehn Stufen hinauf und fanden sich sicher und zufrieden in ihrem Domizil wieder. 

„Ach, Watson!“ Rief Holmes und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, der rechts vom Kamin nur auf seine Rückkehr zu warten gehabt schien, „Gibt es einen schöneren Ort als zu Hause?“ 

„Nein, bei Gott, den gibt es nicht. Möchten Sie einen Brandy?“

„Sollen wir nicht erst etwas Tee und Gebäck zu uns nehmen und uns dann dem Brandy zuwenden?“

„Sicher, mein lieber Holmes. Aber kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns die nassen Sachen ausziehen, bevor wir uns noch den Tod holen.“

„Ganz ausgezeichnete Idee, mein lieber Watson. Hier kommen Sie, ich helfe ihnen aus dem Mantel...“ Gesagt, getan. Hüte, Mäntel und Schuhe fanden einen warmen Platz neben dem Feuer. Holmes verschwand für einige Minuten in seinem Zimmer, während Watson im oberen Stockwerk seine Pantoffeln und einen Morgenrock holte. 

Als er zurück kehrte saß Holmes bereits mit seiner Pfeife vor dem Feuer, auf dem kleinen arabischen Tischchen stand ein Tablett mit Tee und zwei Tassen, daneben eine Schale mit Gebäck. Er zwinkerte dem Detektiv zu, nahm sich eine Tasse und einen Biskuit und dann saßen sie und diskutierten bis spät in die Nacht hinein über Fliegen fischen, (das Holmes unbedingt lernen wollte), über die Qualität von Lederhandschuhen bis ein furchtbarer Donnerschlag das Haus erbeben ließ und eine Windböe an den Fensterläden rüttelte. 

Der Regen hielt unvermindert an, und beide Männer saßen schweigend da und lauschten dem Prasseln der Regentropfen auf den Schindeln. 

„Ist das Dach eigentlich dicht?“ Wollte Dr. Watson wissen. 

„Nun, wenn nicht merken Sie es zuerst.“ Spöttelte der Detektiv, was ihm einen scheelen Blick des Doktors einbrachte.

„Wenn Sie wollen können Sie ja in meinem Zimmer schlafen,“ meinte Holmes versonnen. 

„Und wo schlafen Sie?“ Brummte Watson. 

„Nun... in meinem Zimmer...“ Eine lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen, der Wind ließ die Fensterläden klappern; langsam stand Holmes auf und hielt Watson die rechte Hand hin. Der Doktor nahm sie, hielt sie fest, drückte sie und ließ sich von Holmes aus dem Sessel ziehen, wie immer überrascht von der Kraft, die in dem schlanken Körper steckte. 

In Holmes Zimmer angekommen setzte Holmes sich auf die Kante des Bettes, während Watson vor ihm stehen blieb. 

„Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus, oder?“ Flüsterte er. Der Detektiv schüttelte den Kopf, schlüpfte aus seinem Morgenrock und dann unter die Laken. Watson tat dasselbe, löschte das Licht und ohne zu zögern zog er die schmale Gestalt in seine Arme, legte den Kopf unter Holmes Kinn auf dessen Brust und wünschte ihm eine Gute Nacht. 

„Gute Nacht, Watson,“ wisperte der Detektiv kaum hörbar zurück und dann lauschte Watson dem Regen, der unvermindert fiel. Holmes hörte nur sein eigenes Herz hämmern, doch dann genoß er die weiche Schwere des Körpers, der seinen eigenen so unbeschwert umfing. Die große Nase in Watsons Haar vergraben sank er dankbar in die dunkle Wärme, die sie umgab. Was konnte ihm jetzt noch passieren? Er hielt John Hamish Watson in seinen Armen. Lächelnd schlief er ein.

*** 

Etwas kitzelte ihn an der Wange, im Halbschlaf griff er danach und hielt Watsons Finger in der Hand. Ganz leicht nur, wie im Traum. Er murmelte seinen Namen...  „John...“  Sagte er. Ein leichtes Lachen schüttelte ihn, das Bett und seinen Gefährten. 

„Guten Morgen... Sherlock.“ Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach, blinzelte, blickte hinunter in das lächelnde Gesicht, ein Sonnenstrahl ließ die blauen Augen funkeln.

„Watson! Was... warum? Oh!“ 

„Was ist? Ihr Schlaf ist leicht, ich weiß. Aber ich wage zu behaupten, daß Sie diese Nacht friedlich wie ein Baby geschlafen haben dürften. Ist es nicht so?“

„Ja. Sie haben recht. Wir sollten diese Erfahrung wiederholen. Was ist? Warum lachen Sie? Alter Knabe! Sie können froh sein, daß meine spitzen Knochen sie nicht verletzt haben.“

„Ach, Holmes. Was reden Sie da? Trotz Ihrer spitzen Knochen habe ich sehr gut geschlafen. Es war... sehr warm. Und Sie riechen sehr gut...“ 

„Danke. Das Kompliment bekommen Sie zurück. Was war das?“

Ein leises Grollen wie das Knurren eines Tieres, ließ Holmes sich aufrichten. Besorgt sah er in das sanfte Gesicht seines Freundes.

„Ich habe Hunger,“ Sagte Watson. „Hunger, Holmes. Wissen Sie was das ist?“ Und dabei stahl sich ein Ausdruck in seine Augen, den der Detektiv sah, aber nicht benennen konnte. 

Er räusperte sich und stieg aus dem Bett. 

„Nun, dann sehen wir besser zu, daß wir etwas für Sie finden. Nicht, daß Sie schwach werden, mein lieber Watson.“

„Helfen Sie mir hoch, Holmes. Diese Matratze ist für leichtere Personen als mich und Sie gedacht. Ich hoffe, Sie können noch darin schlafen, jetzt, wo meine Form deutlich ihre Spuren hinterlassen hat. Vorsichtig, Holmes, vorsichtig. Mein Bein...“ 

Zärtlich und doch kräftig zog Holmes ihn hoch, hielt Watsons Hand eine Weile fest. Als der Doktor sicher stand, verschwand der Detektiv schnell im Bad, eine Entschuldigung murmelnd. Watson atmete tief ein, dann wieder aus. Er hörte die vertrauten Geräusche, Wasser lief, Holmes summte während er sich rasierte. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er den Raum würde nutzen können.

Langsam wanderte er in dem kleinen Zimmer umher, besah sich die wenigen Dinge, die Holmes hier verwahrte. Einen kleinen Koffer mit Schminkutensilien, diverse Perücken und falsche Bärte. Vorsichtig öffnete er einen hohen, schmalen Schrank. Ein Sammelsurium an Jacken, Westen, Hosen hing dort, Mützen stapelten sich auf einem eingelegten Brett. Eine Uniformjacke, seiner eigenen nicht unähnlich und dort, Watson traute kaum seinen Augen – hing sogar ein Kleid. Dunkel gemustert, ein weißer Spitzenschal, und ein Korsett. Ein Korsett? Was wollte Holmes damit? Es war elegant, rote Seide mit schwarzem Besatz, die Verschnürung halb offen, sah es so aus, als ob es einer Dame aus gewissen Kreisen gehörte... Ob Holmes es jemals getragen hatte? 

Watson biß sich auf die Unterlippe, verdrängte die Gedanken an die schlanke Gestalt, eine Taille so schmal, daß er beide Hände um sie legen konnte... Er hatte Holmes als kühl eingestuft, nicht wirklich interessiert an solch delikaten Dingen. Ob er sich geirrt hatte? War der Detektiv in Wirklichkeit...

„Watson. Sie können ins Bad. Ich sage derweilen Mrs Hudson Bescheid. Sie wird wohl schon wach sein. Aber Sonntags ist sie immer froh, wenn ich ihr ein wenig zur Hand gehe. Ah – sie haben meine Kostüme entdeckt. Wie finden Sie das Kleid? Damit war ich schon auf der Wache. Natürlich hat mich niemand erkannt. Ich sehe Sie beim Frühstück?“

„Ja... ja Holmes. Das Kleid ist hübsch... sehr hübsch.“ Stotterte Watson. Verlegen fuhr er sich über den Schnurrbart. 

„Ich komme gleich. Gleich, Holmes.“ Lächelnd verschwand der Detektiv, während Watson rot bis unter die Haare im Bad verschwand. Der Gedanke an das Korsett ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

***   
TBC


End file.
